


Trying

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author : BunniesOfDoom, F/F, Sickfic, Translation, et une mikasa grincheuse est une mikasa terrifiante, sasha fait de son mieux, set during the training arc, une mikasa malade est une mikasa grincheuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Mikasa est malade et de mauvaise humeur. Sasha veut juste aider.





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781363) by [BunniesofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom). 



Le combat au corps à corps avait toujours été ce que Sasha préférait le moins dans leur entraînement. S'entraîner avec leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle dans la forêt était amusant, et au moins elle savait que courir servait à améliorer son endurance. Mais s'entraîner à combattre des humains semblait inutile quand les ennemis qu'ils combattaient étaient aussi énormes que les titans. Et ce n'était même pas compté dans leur examen final !

De plus, si Sasha devait se mesurer à un ennemi de sa taille, elle préférerait se battre à distance avec son arc et ses flèches plutôt qu'au corps à corps.

Aujourd'hui l'entraînement était pire que d'habitude, grâce à sa partenaire.

« Euh, Mikasa ? » Commença Sasha, déglutissant lorsque Mikasa plissa les yeux en la regardant. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas reculer d'un pas et continua. « Peut-être que tu devrais faire une pause ? »

Mikasa regarda Sasha comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elles allaient vivre hors des murs avec juste des pommes de terre pour se défendre. « On a encore une heure d'entraînement. On devrait utiliser ce temps pour se préparer et devenir plus fortes, pas pour jouer comme tu le fais habituellement. » Dit-elle sévèrement après un silence gênant.

Bon. Son plan s'était retourné contre elle. Mikasa donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer – son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son nez et ses joues étaient rouges. Sans parler du fait que sa voix était rauque. Sasha avait essayé d'y aller doucement pendant leur entraînement ; pas que ça aurait fait une différence. Malade ou pas, Mikasa pouvait facilement la mettre à terre sans le moindre effort. Même si elle toussait et reniflait en même temps.

Sasha se laissa distraire et Mikasa saisit l'opportunité de la faire tomber par terre. Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui venait d'arriver, elle avait un couteau sous la gorge.

« Rends-toi. » Dit Mikasa avant de tourner sa tête dans son épaule pour étouffer sa toux.

Malgré les signes de faiblesses, Sasha n'hésita pas à lever les mains en l'air. « D'accord, d'accord, tu gagnes ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Tu te laisses distraire et tu bâcles ton entraînement. J'attends de toi que tu te concentres et fasses plus d'efforts. » Sasha déglutit de nouveau et acquiesça rapidement.

Tous ceux qui pensaient qu'Eren avait le pire caractère des cadets n'avaient clairement jamais été en présence d'une Sasha en colère ; elle était clairement plus douée que n'importe qui pour ce qui était d'être énervée. C'était pour cela qu'Armin et Eren s'étaient éloignés de Mikasa le plus rapidement possible lorsque l'entraînement avait commencé aujourd'hui. Mais Sasha ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être de mauvaise humeur. Si Mikasa montrait quelques petits symptômes alors elle devait probablement être très malade.

L'entraînement sembla durer une éternité, mais ils furent éventuellement autorisés à partir et à prendre une douche avant le repas. Mikasa prit son temps dans la douche, tellement de temps que Sasha vint voir si elle allait bien pour se rendre compte que l'autre fille s'était endormie. Elle la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller et la laissa finir sa douche avant d'en prendre une rapide à son tour. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amie alors qu'elle se sentait aussi mal.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Mikasa ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller au réfectoire avec Sasha. « Allez, tu n'as pas faim ? » Sasha la tapota prudemment.

Mikasa secoua simplement la tête. « Bon, d'accord, je te rapporterai du pain au cas où tu changes d'avis. Bois de l'eau, au moins ! »

Pas de réponse cette fois, mais au moins Sasha avait essayé. Elle mangea bien plus vite qu'habituellement, ne voulant pas laisser Mikasa seule alors qu'elle se sentait aussi faible, et repartit aux quartiers avec le pain qu'elle avait volé dans sa veste. Elle avait menti à Eren et Armin pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille, se disant que Mikasa ne serait pas heureuse du tout si ces deux débarquaient pendant qu'elle dormait.

Mikasa était endormit lorsqu'elle revint, ronflant doucement, et Sasha sourit. Elle laissa le pain sur le bord du lit de Mikasa où il ne tomberait pas et serait simple à trouver avant de la couvrir. « J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux demain. » Chuchota-t-elle avant de monter dans son lit.

Si elle avait regardé le visage de Mikasa, elle aurait vu un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre fille avant qu'elle ne se rendorme.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
